Chaleur
by Alienor01
Summary: Cadeau pour keikochan ma grande soeur adoré . Slash HPSS . Sitution de crise a Poudlard! Il fait chaud trop chaud! heureusement que le lac est là!


_COUCOU ! Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction chaleur ! Je vous préviens , il y aura possibilité de Lime ! Je n'en suis pas encore sûre c'est la premiére fois que j'écrit une fiction aussi avancé dans les rating comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte! J'espère donc que ce texte vous plaira ! Autre chose ! Cette fiction aura lieu en 2006 ! Considérant la chaleur de ces derniers jours j'as pensé et j'ai été inspiré ! Merci de me lire ! A tout de suite pour une petite review peut être ? Autre chose que j'ais oublié pardon ! Cette fiction se déroulera en france ! Dans le sud pour être éxact au bord de la mer !_

ooOOoo

**Chapitre 1**

Situation de crise a Poudlard !

Harry soupirais . Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon en lin blanc à cause de la chaleur caniculaire qu'il faisait . Une bouteille d'eau était à côté de lui à demi vide . Ron et Hermionne étaient partie dans leur famille . Harry lui avait décidé de rester considérant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir de Poudlard . Il subissait donc la chaleur . Soudain quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de lui et il reconnut avec surprise Dumbledore . Ce dernier lui sourit et était vêtu d'un t-shirt pour une fois et d'un pantalon en lin bleu ciel .

-Hé bien professeur je vois que la situation de crise peut pousser à des extrémités !

-En effet Harry ! Peut être souhaiterais tu allez te baigner dans le lac?

-Non merci ! Je perd de la graisse en restant au soleil pourvu que je m'hydrate bien !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est une méthode moldue assez répendu que l'on nomme le sauna ! C'est très bon pour la peau de transpirer vous savez !

Harry attrapa paresseusement sa baguette et la pointa sur sa bouteille d'eau qu'il dupliqua et les remplies rapidement en donnant une à Dumbledore.

-En revanche ne pas boire d'eau peut être mortel surtout pour les personne à la peaux pâle et à l'âge avancé !

Dumbledore ria alors puis se saisit de la bouteille dont il but quelques gorgées . Harry décida ensuite de retiré son pantalon se retrouvant en maillot de bain et en profita pour faire bronzé ses jambes . Le directeur qui l'observait se dit que décidement , un certain professeur avait eut raison de craquer sur l'éléve ! En effet depuis quelque temps il avait remarqué qu'un des professeurs de Poudlard était attiré par Harry et que cela semblait presque réciproque ! Bien que venant d'Harry cela soit plus de la curiosité que de l'attirance !

Brusquement Harry se leva et courut vers le lac où il plongea artistiquement s'attirant les applaudissements du directeur . Il remonta sur la berge et s'inclina comme un artiste sur une scéne faisant rire le directeur et recomença pour le simple plaisir de sentir l'eau sur son corps. Il fit quelques longueurs puis remonta et s'allongea à coôé de Dumbledore laissant le soleil le sêché . Il soupirait lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement . Le directeur était parti en transplanant . Mais un autre bruissement attira son attention ! Soudain il vit quelqu'un sortir des buissons autour du lac. Dobby arrivait vers lui en courant .

-Souhaitez vous quelque chose monsieur ?

-Dobby ... sais tu quel professeur est attiré par moi ?

En effet Harry était devenu un puissant legilimens et ce qu'avait pensé Dumbledore avait résonné en lui tel un gong dans un jardin zen japonais . (mdrrrrrrrr d'où je sort ça moi?)

-Certainement monsieur ! Mais monsieur Snape va m'arracher les yeux si je dit qu'il est amoureux de vous !

Harry sourit et demanda un coktail de jus de fruit à Dobby qui disparut ensuite silencieusement aprés lui avoir donné sa boisson . Le dit professeur était en réalité en train d'observé la personne cher à son coeur depuis une fenêtre du château . Il bavait littéralement devant Potter . Ses muscles...sa force...son agilité...sa beauté...son intelligence aussi bien qu'il lui ait toujous dit le contraire ! Il se retira de la fenêtre et fila en direction d'un chaudron dans lequel mijotait une potion bleu ciel . Il avait pour la premiére fois de sa vie enlevé sa robe ! Potter avait raison ! La chaleur peut pousser a des extrémités ! Il se pencha sur la potion et ajouta un cheveux d'Harry à la potion . Enfin il pourrait le voir . Malheureusement pour la premiére fois de sa vie la potion échoua . Peut être n'avait-il pas prit le bon cheveux car il vit un jeune homme totalement différent ! Bah tant pis il irai voir cela une autre fois . Il soupira ... Comme pendant toutes les vacances il était seul ! Et la canicule n'arrangeait rien ! Il sortit dans l'espoir de croiser Harry . Il se dirigea vers le lac . Peut être pourrait-il s'y baigner si potter n'était plus là !

L'eau fraiche lui ferait du bien ! Il attrapa donc son maillot de bain ainsi qu'une serviette et sortit dehors . Contrairement a ce q'on l'imaginait Rogue n'était pas si moche que cela ! Il était même plutot joli garçon . Hélas en arrivant devant le lac il vit que Potter était encore là .

-Professeur ! Ouhou ! Venez donc vous baignez ! Elle est bonne si l'on ne fait pas attention au calamar géant !

Et zut ... il m'a repéré ! Bon ben tant pis ! Puisqu'on y est !

Severus plongea également dans l'eau prés de son fantasme numéro 1 . Harry lui qui savait que Severus l'aimait ne fit pas dans la demi mesure . Il se rapprocha de l'homme et sa main passa autour du cou de ce dernier pour l'emprisonné et il lui donna un baiser tendre sans lui laisser le temps de répliqué ! Lorsqu'il le rompit il étaient tout deux a bout de souffle . Harry se colla de tout son long au corps de son professeur qui émit un soupir rauque de plaisir mais s'écarta un peu de lui .

-Non nous n'avons pas le droit ! Les relations éléves professeurs sont interdites ! Je suis désolé Harry !

-Elles ne sont pas du tout interdite ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi d'abord !

D'un tour de main il fit apparaitre le réglement de Poudlard et le rendit imperméable . Il l'ouvrit rapidement et ils scrutérent tout deux le réglement enfin il vit que ren n'interdisait la relation et Severus se détendit . Harry fit disparaitre le livre , et leurs maillots de bain avec sa magie instinctive les envoyant sur un rocher à quelques métres de la qui dépassait de l'eau . Severus en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui le séparait de son amour se colla encore plus a lui et ils gémirent tout deux de plaisir , leurs désirs se faisant plus présent physiquement . Harry soupira et se frotta lascivement contre son professeur qui était étonné de voir son éléve si entreprenant alors qu'il le savait assez réservé d'ordinaire .

'Bah se dit-il ... aprés tout si c'est ce dont il a envie je ne vais pas l'empêcher...'

Bon sang je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi doué ... Severus Snape aussi chaud ... mmmmmm Harry gémissait de plus en plus et quand Severus introduisit sans prévenir un doigt dans son antre chaud il lâchat un petit cris de plaisir . Il lâchat alors Severus pour se concentrer sur la sensation que lui procurait ce doigt . Trés vite il en sentit un deuxiéme le détendre pour le préparer à l'intrusion de Severus . Il s'écarta alors de son professeur .

-Que se passe t-il Harry ? Tu ne veux plus ?

Le ton inquiet et le fait qu'il l'appel Harry le fit gémir en se mordant la lévres mais tout s'expliqua un peu aprés quand il sortit sa baguette et que le sol du lac remonta , formant un cercle d'environ 3 métres autour d'eux pour qu'ils puissent se poser quelque part tout en restant dans l'eau . La profondeur équivalait à la hauteur d'un Harry à genoux et une brume légére vint les chacher du monde extérieur . Severus extrémement impressioné oublia momentanément ce pour quoi tout cela était fait jusqu'a ce que la main d'Harry n'attrape son sexe dressé le faisant japper de plaisir puis se laisser aller ! Harry lui se mit alors à quattre pattes dans l'eau , attendant avec impatience la suite . Le professeur de potion en voyant l'être qu'il aimait ainsi ne pu se retenir et recommença a le préparer ajoutant un 3 éme doigt . Harry allait désormaisàa la rencontre des doigts en gémissant de plaisir .

-Sev ! Je t'en pris dépêche toi !

-Oui amour...

Il s'insérra alors lentement en Harry mais alors même que seul son gland était rentré que l'étudiant n'écouta que son désir et se cambra brutalement en s'empalant sur le professeur . Tout deux criérent leur plaisir et tout alla trés vite alors . Severus et harry ne surent même pas qui s'abandonnat en premier ni même ce qu'il s'était passé . Ils surent seulement qu'ils s'aimérent car ils se le criérent au moment de la jouissance . Peu de temps aprés qu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs souffles , ils allérent remettre leurs maillots et sortirent de l'eau . La brûme s'était dissipé et le sol du lac était revenu a son niveau normal ! Plus rien ne laissait envisagé qu'ils avaient fait l'amour au beau milieu du lac ! Ils rentrérent tranquillement et se couchérent enssemble dans le lit de Severus .

ooOOoo

_Mon premier lemon ! __Ca vous plait ? __Une review s'il vous plait sinon je n'en ferait pas d'autres !_


End file.
